


Alexithymia - Teaser

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Series: Volutions Shorts [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: volutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser for the next full installment in the Volutions series. Danarius comes for Fenris and gets his hands on an abomination instead. If Fenris is "mine to kill" (Anaxiphillia) to Anders, the sentiment is fully returned by Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexithymia - Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is the teaser for the next big installment in the Volutions series. As soon as I finish Richer Fruits, this will be my next major project.

Patchwork leather and feathers.

Fenris held Anders’ coat and mused that it was heavier than it looked. There were armor struts under the pauldrons that added a surprising amount of weight. It was small wonder than when Anders wore the chest and arm-baring Tevinter style, that he showed more muscle than one might expect of a mage. Certainly more than Fenris was accustomed to seeing on true Tevinter magisters.

He picked at the coat’s collar and pushed back thoughts of where Anders might be right that moment, but no matter how many times Fenris had told himself that the mage was not his problem, he could not help but see him in his mind’s eye.

Anders would be chained, of course. Fenris wondered how Danarius handled the matter of the cuff on Anders’ left wrist – it would interfere with the usual slave manacles, but he had no doubt that his former master would find a way around the problem.

Danarius would take other precautions with a captive mage, a captive abomination. The magister was no fool – a hood and gag would be only the simplest of the precautions he would take.

Anders hated the Deep Roads, would he hate those restraints as much?

Fenris brushed his fingers over one green-black feather and closed his eyes.

The mage drove him mad, touched the core of fury he wanted to drown rather than acknowledge. He spoke of mage freedom without ever once knowing what the true consequences of free mages would be.

He was foolish, stupidly idealistic, closed-minded, and he stole the blankets.

All that without once touching on the fact that he was also an _abomination._

Fenris did not open his eyes when he raised the coat to his face and drew in a deep breath, remembering Anders’ bravery under Darktown, his vulnerability in the Deep Roads when they went to the Architect, his friends, his contained power, and even his strange sense of honor.

He dropped the coat and turned to jerk his armor on as quickly as possible.

They might never be friends, but no matter how there were some parts of Anders that he wanted to excise from the man as a whole, he could not leave Anders in Danarius’ hands to allow the magister to do the excision.

He would need Hawke for this.


End file.
